


After I Sleep

by McKayRulez



Series: No Ship is Impossible [16]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancients, Asurans, Elizabeth-centric, Episode: S05e05 Ghost In The Machine, Episode: s01e15 Before I Sleep, F/M, Mostly Gen, Outer Space, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Reunions, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: She drifts in an endless sleep among the stars.Until someone wakes her up.





	After I Sleep

There was no sound, and no light besides faint pinpricks among the endless black.

Body still and stiff, she floated in the ocean of sky. 

It lasted this way for who knows how long. 

Was it months? Years? Centuries? 

Time was meaningless here. 

She had accepted it. This was her fate. To sleep among the stars. 

All she could do was drift among the cosmos, as her mind wandered on what-ifs and what could have been. 

Then it happened. 

She was bathed in light. 

The frost on her skin glistened and gleamed.

Her body was beamed aboard. 

The shock of the surprising face that hovered over her, numbed her mind for a moment. 

She was laying in his arms, his eyes staring down into hers. 

Even in her nanite body, she could still feel the warmth of his arms against the piercing cold layer that surrounded her skin. 

She could feel the ice melting away. Dripping down her arms, pooling underneath them and soaking his clothes.

Janus smiled with wet eyes. 

“I finally found you, Elizabeth.”


End file.
